User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Storm Goddess Paris
Storm Goddess Paris Skill 'Divine Priestess' Guard (Huge boost to BB gauge when attacked & adds chance of reducing damage taken to 1) 'Burst 'Rumbling Collision (15 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & greatly recovers HP for all allies; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Regalia Fulgurite (22 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, boosts Def and Rec for all allies for 3 turns & boosts HC drop rate for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 22 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Paris is one of the former members of the Imperial Guard. A former enemy of the summoner, she was betrayed by Lord Eriole, who saw Paris as a weak-minded companion of his. She then ventures off with the group and vows to stay with them from that point forward. She also adventures with the team once again in the world of Ishgria. She got a haircut. I guess that's what happens after a set period of time worth of this "becoming stronger" session Grahdens was talking about? Maybe. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Paris essentially replicates Lilly Matah's Leader Skill. She fills 3-5 BC when a unit is attacked. This makes her viable to use in almost any quest as the boost will help against enemies that bombard your squad with their multiple attacks. This type of Leader Skill is meant to fix problems regarding not getting your mitigator's BB every turn, not getting the most important SBB buffs ready, and more. Also, the probable 1 damage? This is quite unreliable, but who knows? Units are benefiting so much from being attacked that the reduction can certainly help. Besides, the probability is 12%. In situations where barrages of attacks are most common, you will see the 1 damage kick in more often than you think. This is due to the fact that the more hits units take, the closer the proportion matches with the probability, according to statistics. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Among the main team of the storyline, Paris's BB seems to stick out most. Her BB utilizes a 240% damage modifier, which is below average since the average damage modifier is 280%, meaning that her damage will be mediocre. As an added effect, she heals a decent amount of HP. We saw Arius heal and attack with his SBB, and now we see Paris heal and attack with just her BB. This is great as any HC produced on the same turn will also contribute to healing the squad in addition to the healing coming from Paris's BB. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Karl and Seria are capable of buffing themselves with stackable 100% Atk, Def, and Rec buffs. However, Paris is different. She does the similar thing, but these are actually normal buffs. In fact, Paris doesn't even buff Atk. Unlike Karl and Seria, Paris is rather generous with her buffs as she provides them to all allies. The 100% Def and Rec buffs are quite high in the metagame. However, the 100% Def buff isn't the best. The current best Def buffers are Kanon, Elimo, and Deus. Nonetheless, Paris's Def buff is still good enough to use as it competes with some of the higher Def buffs that are available today. On the other hand, the 100% Rec buff is very useful with Paris's BB. With a higher Rec stat, Paris will recover more HP for the squad with her BB. On average, Paris will recover approximately 1000 more HP with her SBB Rec buff compared to her without. But that's not all! Paris provides one of the best HC drop rate buffs in the game. There's Feeva who has the highest HC drop rate buff at 35%. Regardless, the 30% HC drop rate coming from Paris is still great as this helps contribute to healing the squad. This also works well with her healing BB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Paris proves to be one of the best Mock Units to use as a sub. Her normal attack Drop Check is 32 BC, which is one of the highest Drop Checks in the game. However, Paris's Leader Skill doesn't help much in Arena as it is too unreliable. Your opponent's units attack in a random algorithm, which makes it hard to pray your luck on a certain unit to fill its BB gauge for getting attacked. Even with this effect, units can still die from enemy attacks, which means that units will waste their efforts getting their BB gauges filled upon dying. Stats Score: 7/10 Unlike other Mock Units, Paris shows to have very balanced stats. Her Atk and Def are just above average and her high Rec stat helps with her healing BB. However, HP is in the lacking category as Paris can only be obtained as a Lord type. The lack of the Anima typing is quite real as Paris suffers with her low HP stat. In terms of typing, my type preference for Paris is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Paris is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Lack a healer? Paris is here! Paris essentially fulfills three roles in the squad. As a Leader, Paris becomes the BB generator of the squad, boosting units' BB gauges whenever they get attacked. Paris is also a defensive stat buffer as she buffs Def and Rec by 100%. Along with the buffs and her 30% HC drop rate buff, Paris is also a healer for the squad. All of those roles are important to a squad in some shape or form. With Paris's 6* form released, players who have trouble with the Fallen Gods trials can better utilize Lilly Matah's Leader Skill with Paris. Additionally, the 1 damage reduction becomes useful in certain situations if you are lucky. Raid is also where Paris shines. Healers are important and Paris fulfills that role. As a Leader, Paris helps to make the barrage of attacks her squad is taking useful. With her Leader Skill, units generate a very good BB gauge momentum. Conclusion Total Score: 8.2/10 Still one of the most useful 6* units in the game. Paris fulfills a number of essential squad roles that it makes her very worthy to have as a team companion. Who’s your favorite NPC in the main group? Karl Seria Lugina Paris Tilith Grahdens Comment below on what you think of Paris! How do you like her new appearance in Ishgria? Was her Grand Quest hard? How much did you hate WST-1096? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Statuesque Aurelia *Thunderbird Sabre Diana *Blizzard God Karl *Flare Goddess Seria Category:Blog posts